


A Table for Two

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, In Public, January 29th, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, johnlock anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Sherlock takes John to a new restaurant for their anniversary. That is not the only surprise he has prepared. John is about to be shocked. What happens under the table - stays under the table ;)Happy Anniversary to our boys!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318
Comments: 47
Kudos: 125
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	A Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a happy and smutty ["The Johnlock Utopia Series"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
>   
> Also a part of [Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th" Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Johnlock_Anniversary_January_29th)  
> The story was written as a Patreon commission for the lovely Enterthetadpole ❤  
> Betad by the lovely ladies: MsScarlet and WritingOutLoud!  
> 

Sherlock's large palm rested on John's lower back as he led them to a restaurant near Tower Bridge. Apparently, Angelo had been forced to close temporarily due to sanitary issues, but Sherlock had assured John that their favourite place for anniversaries would be open again in due time.

They were greeted at the door and followed the maître d' to the far side of the restaurant. John took in the blood-red carpet, the white curtains and the hushed conversations. [ Le Point de la Tour](https://www.lepontdelatour.co.uk/gallery/#) had a whiff of snobbery about it, with young, central-London clientele wearing dry-clean-only clothes. It wasn’t John’s favourite type of place, but he appreciated Sherlock’s efforts to make each of their anniversaries unique. To him, as long as Sherlock was with him, it was celebration enough. Even though they’d gotten engaged at Christmas a few years prior, they’d decided that the day they’d met all those years ago, January 29th, should be their anniversary. After all, it had been the day when both of their lives had changed for the better.

The number of glasses on the table for two made John’s brow crease, but it wasn’t the first time Sherlock had taken him to a place that made him feel pedestrian. He ignored his discomfort and looked at his fiancé instead. 

“We don't need a table that big,” John protested, noticing that most of the other tables were much smaller when prepared for two guests. 

“I like the intimacy of this one,” Sherlock said, and the word ‘intimacy’ in his baritone made John blush just slightly. He offered an awkward smile to the maître d' whose face remained stoic.

Their nook was isolated from the main floor of the restaurant. The view of the Thames through the windows and vintage lamps outside added to the romantic atmosphere.

“What would you like to drink?” the maître d' asked.

“Pinot Noir, thanks. The bathroom is that way, correct?” Sherlock asked, even though John knew he always noticed everything within seconds of entering any new place. 

“Yes.”

“Come along, John,” Sherlock said, turning in the direction he’d pointed to. 

“I don’t need to --” John started but Sherlock gave him a look over his shoulder that suggested the trip was not about washing hands. He sensed foul play. 

“Oh no,” John said, still following his fiancé.

“Oh yes.”

“I swear if this is one of your…” he cleared his throat looking around. “Ideas… Then--”

“Then what?” Sherlock turned abruptly and John almost walked into him. 

“Then… Dammit, Sherlock. What is it?”

A smirk was the only reply John received in return as he was dragged by the lapels into the marble-laid bathroom. 

“We're not having sex in here!” John whisper-shouted, closing the door behind them.

“Okay, but can I just give you a gift?” The innocent look Sherlock assumed didn’t fool John in the slightest.

“Here?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Why do I have the feeling that you need me at least half-naked for it?”

“Your deduction skills are improving,” Sherlock smirked, motioning for John to turn around as he reached into his trouser pocket to retrieve a handkerchief-wrapped bundle.

“What is that?” John frowned.

“Don’t look. Just brace yourself on the sink.”

There was a row of golden sinks set into black marble and John sighed, placing his palms on one. He played coy and reluctant, but in truth, heat had already started fluttering in his abdomen, wondering what had Sherlock come up with this time. 

“Someone could come in.” John’s heart beat faster as he met Sherlock’s gaze in the large mirror in front of him. 

“Then I suggest you stop fidgeting and I’ll be quick about it. Unless you don’t want your gift...” Sherlock said in a mock-sad tone.

“Damn you, Sherlock,” John hissed, heat staining his cheeks as he bent over to give the mad genius better access. 

Sherlock reached over and with a few deft movements opened John’s trousers and slid them, along with the boxers, to John’s mid-thighs. 

A rustle and a click of a cap later, John felt cool lubricant at his entrance.

“Mmmm,” Sherlock murmured, sliding his tongue along John’s earlobe. 

A breath left John in a shudder as Sherlock’s finger prodded him before something small and well-slicked slid inside. John felt a familiar fullness and the pressure a prostate massager brought with it, but the girth was smaller than the one they usually used. 

Sherlock’s hand glided along John’s crease, pressing at the toy. John felt the shape of it on the outside of his body as it ended in a thin, flat part sitting snug against his perineum. 

A quiet moan left him and he bit his lower lip to stifle another. 

“It will be invisible when you walk,” Sherlock said, pulling John's trousers up. 

“It's smaller than the vibrator we have. You got a new toy.”

“I said it’s a gift. Do keep up, John. I’ll show you what it can do later.”

Washing hands ensued as proper etiquette dictated. When returning to their table, John was very aware of what he was hiding under his clothes, but it felt quite comfortable and didn’t restrict his movements. The idea that it was there, however, filled him with excitement. 

A tall, glass bottle of mineral water was already on the table and Sherlock poured some for both of them before he took a sip. His eyes were on John as his foot wandered to John’s crotch under the table.

“What are you doing?” John’s grip tightened on his water glass. 

“Shh, relax.”

“I'll leave the menus here,” the waiter said, startling John before he nodded and disappeared. 

Focused on Sherlock’s wandering foot, John hadn’t noticed him and he stifled a giggle at the circumstances. 

He repositioned himself on the chair, acutely aware of the toy inside him. Sherlock’s touch was gone a moment later and before he could look at the menu, he saw Sherlock disappear under the table. 

“Sherlock,” John said in a warning tone.

“Shhh,” Sherlock’s voice came from near John’s crotch and he felt his fiancé’s long fingers open his trousers and slide his cock out through the opening in his boxers. If he were in the bedroom, his cock would have hardened by now, but the added stress of someone figuring out what they were doing was harder to overcome than John would have imagined.

“Stop shushing me. Go sit or… oh God…” John bit back a moan when the heat of Sherlock’s mouth enveloped his flaccid cock. 

He gripped the tablecloth but it started to slide off, so he pushed it back, frantically trying to fix it. It was long enough to let Sherlock be unseen and he’d rather it stayed that way. 

In a rather futile attempt to disguise his flustered state, he reached for the menu but his eyes were unfocused as he imagined Sherlock on his knees, sucking. He pursed his lips, then released a slow breath. His cock swelled at the attention Sherlock was giving it, any previous bashfulness forgotten.

“Have you decided on a starter, sir?” the waiter asked, appearing out of nowhere. 

John should pay more attention to his surroundings, but he found it quite difficult when he had to refrain from thrusting and seeking a quick release. 

“Yes!” he said rather loudly, then cleared his throat to level his voice. “Yes. We’ll take…” he glanced at the menu but just then Sherlock did something wicked with his tongue and John pointed to the second option on the menu without reading it.

“The game farce ‘en croûte’. Excellent choice.” The waiter nodded once and twirled around on his heel. 

_ Oh God, he knew. He must have known. _ Mortification coloured John’s cheeks, but he was too far gone now to ask Sherlock to stop. He reached for the glass of water, taking a healthy gulp. 

Sherlock sucked, his tongue sliding along and around, making John hold onto the edge of the table for dear life. He wanted to throw his head back and moan loudly, but that would be hardly appropriate at a classy restaurant. The sanctity of their home and taking the bedroom upstairs had let them both be as loud as they wished, and John had gotten used to that freedom. Now, he had to hold it all in. Interestingly enough, it made the experience intense, different, more… naughty. 

Just when John was close, oh so very close, Sherlock retreated. John bit back a curse, squirming in his seat.

Sherlock emerged on the other side of the table, his hair somehow still perfectly  coiffed . He licked his lips, biting his lower one for show. John wanted to splash his water on the cheeky bastard for not finishing what he’d started. Instead, he shook his head and chuckled. The sly smile on Sherlock's face suggested he was not done, not in the slightest. He dabbed a white napkin on the corner of his mouth and poured more water into John’s glass. 

“The starter and the wine, sirs,” the waiter announced before placing something resembling pâte and a bread basket in the middle of the table. He then poured the wine into their glasses. 

John had to fight the instinct to reach down to tuck himself back in, but if he fumbled under the table, it would look even worse. For now he was hidden from view by the long tablecloth. 

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yes,” Sherlock said crisply.

John picked up the menu and frowned. It was full of no-doubt simple food with fancy names just so he wouldn’t know what was what. 

“You’re a meat lover, John, so how about Tournedos Rossini -- the steak?” Sherlock asked in a pleasant, matter-of-fact voice as if his gorgeous mouth hadn’t been around John’s cock moments before. Sherlock had a way of putting John at ease when he was out of his depth. 

“Sure,” John said, aiming for the same air of indifference. 

“And I’ll have the duck,” Sherlock gave the menu back. “No rush.” He nodded in thanks and took a sip of his wine.

He sat back on his chair watching John, then reached into his trouser pocket.

“Holy fuck!” John exclaimed as a shock zapped his prostate and his entire body tensed more from the novelty than the actual stimuli. A couple a few tables over glanced in their direction with sour expressions on their faces before they turned back to their food. 

Another zap and John grabbed the elliptical basket with cut bread from the table. “This bread is so good!” he added, stuffing his face with a piece of the baguette. “I'm gonna kill you,” he mumbled around a mouthful.

“No you won't,” Sherlock smirked, bracing his elbow on the table. In his long fingers, he twirled a small, black remote with two buttons on it. He pressed one soundlessly. 

“Mmmm,” John moaned into the bread. “Maybe not. But I'll plot revenge.”

“Can’t wait.” Sherlock pressed the button again and John arched off the chair. “It’s just the lowest setting. Since I saw it when looking for a replacement for that swing we broke last month, I couldn’t get it out of my head. I had to know what your reaction to it would be. What better time to test it than our anniversary?” 

“You can be such a cock,” John gritted out, swallowing the last piece of the bread. 

“Tell me to stop. You know how,” Sherlock said smugly, waving the remote. 

“Sod off. Ahhhhh….” 

“Safeword.”

“I won't!” John gasped as another surge ran through him.

“Splendid.”

“Mmmggghhh” John moaned before slumping back again. “Electro shocks? Fuck, Sherlock, what’s next?” He took several deep breaths, his cock twitching with the need to be stroked. 

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak when John silenced him by smacking his palm on the table as another pulse came over him. 

“I don’t want to know!” he said. 

“You like it.” Sherlock’s grin was infectious and John smiled back.

“God help me, I do. Ahhhhh…” 

With Sherlock, it was easy to forget the shame or discomfort he should feel at being entertained by a sex toy in a restaurant. Everything was different when done with Sherlock, and that had always been the most exciting thing about their bedroom activities, as well as everything else they did together. 

He was slowly getting used to the shocks, breathing in between them as they appeared regularly unless Sherlock increased the frequency. Looking around he saw no one was paying attention to them. He could just reach for his cock and...

“Hands on the table, John. I would suck you off in the meantime, but I really want to see your face. So, maybe later. Or next time.”

“I'm gonna throttle you.”

“Oh please. The next setting should do its job.”

“The next -- Holy fucking Christ!” John gasped at the increased sensation. 

His moan was more like a rumble in his chest as heat flooded his body. His eyes fluttered closed as he rode the wave and he knew he was close. 

He opened his eyes, taking in short, quick breaths and looked straight at Sherlock’ gorgeous face. 

“One more,” Sherlock mouthed, then pressed the button.

It took him a moment to realise he was about to soil his trousers even if his cock was out. Hands trembling, he reached for his half-full glass of wine and slid it under the table. With his other hand, he took his cock and hoped he could aim well enough. 

John could feel the  buildup  starting from inside him, spreading to the outside until it reached every hair on his skin. His body quivered as his vision blurred in bliss, Sherlock’s smile his focal point. 

“Oh, Sherlock...mmmm…” 

John’s cock twitched as he tensed, the orgasm washing over him in waves of heat and pinpricks of pleasure. 

Breathing still shallow, he placed the wine glass back on the table. His come swirled in it in white ribbons. 

“You’re mad, but fuck that was intense,” John said, focused on tucking himself back into his trousers.

When he lifted his gaze, Sherlock was reaching for the tainted glass of wine. 

John’s eyes popped.

“No you won’t…” he whispered, knowing that Sherlock was capable of it. 

Sherlock swirled the wine mixed with come then brought it to his lips. 

John was holding his breath, watching Sherlock take a sip. He licked his lips and smiled a moment before the waiter arrived with their main course. 

“How’s the wine?” the waiter asked, and it took everything in John not to burst out in hysterical giggles. 

“Magnificent,” Sherlock smiled, then took another sip meeting John’s gaze.

If John hadn’t come just moments before, he would now at the sight of cheeky Sherlock drinking the wine to its last drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!  
>   
> If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing to [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine):)  
> If you enjoy happy and smutty stories like this one, check out my ["The Johnlock Utopia Series"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
>   
> To read more Johnlock anniversary fics from other writers (or add your own), check out: [Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th" Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Johnlock_Anniversary_January_29th)  
> You can follow/contact me on:  
> [Johnlock Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla)  
> [Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
> For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)


End file.
